coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7786 (23rd January 2012)
Plot Steve and Tracy, all loved-up, head for the Rovers for their wedding reception. Peter arrives at the reception and apologises to Steve for letting him down. He lies to Steve and Leanne telling them that his car broke down. Marcus arrives back from London. He gives Jason a ticking-off for his attitude towards Paul and suggests he tries supporting Eileen instead of knocking her. Ken makes a heartfelt speech saying how proud he is of Tracy and Steve as a couple. Becky can't bear to listen and slinks off to the ladies' toilets. Becky's in the middle of telling Kylie that she's changed her mind and doesn't like the idea of using somebody's miscarriage to score points, when Tracy arrives and makes some vindictive and bitchy remarks. Becky quietly resolves to get even. As Steve launches into his groom's speech, Becky hands him the envelope containing Tracy's medical records and insists he opens it. Steve realises in horror that Tracy lied to him and that Becky never had anything to do with her losing the babies. Ken's appalled to realise that Deirdre knew the truth all along and covered up for her despicable daughter. In desperation Tracy tries to convince Steve the medical records are fakes but Steve, realising the truth, tells her to stay away as she disgusts him. Becky hugs Roy and Hayley and thanks them for everything, telling them that she has to leave and start a new life. As Becky checks in her luggage at the airport, Steve arrives and telling her how sorry he is, begs her not to go. But Becky is adamant that it's too late. Steve watches as Becky, Danny and Billy head off for their new life together. Eileen and Paul are gobsmacked when Jason apologises for the way he's treated Paul and hands them a bottle of wine. On the plane, Becky and Danny raise a glass of champagne to their new life in Barbados. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Karl Munro - John Michie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh Guest cast *Danny Stratton - Jeremy Sheffield *Billy Stratton - Wade Sayers Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies toilets *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin - Shop and back room *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Manchester Airport - Terminal 2 check-in *Aeroplane Notes *Final appearance of Katherine Kelly as Becky McDonald. A tribute programme, Farewell Becky, was transmitted at 7.30pm on Tuesday 24th January on ITV1. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky bids farewell to her friends on the Street and heads to the airport, but a remorseful Steve races after her and begs for another chance after admitting he has made the biggest mistake of his life. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 11,430,000 viewers (1st place). This was the highest-rated episode of the year. Notable dialogue Becky McDonald:"These are Tracy's medical records, showing that when she fell down my stairs - and that's 'fell', folks, not 'pushed'..." Tracy McDonald: "Oh, what!?" Becky McDonald: "...there were no babies". --- Becky McDonald: (To Ken Barlow about Deirdre) : "She's so stooped, she's folded in half. She knew - isn't that right, Dreary? Filthy liars, they run in the family." (She turns back to Tracy and Steve) "I hope you're very happy together". (She downs the champagne) "You deserve each other". --- Becky McDonald: "Regrets are for people what stop on the ground. We're heading for the stars". Category:2012 episodes